


I Never Liked Her

by RichelleGy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichelleGy/pseuds/RichelleGy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere-chan can only believe in Senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Liked Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a short thing I came up with after I drew a picture of a yandere girl.

Lily. 

A flower. But also a person. Probably the only one I liked besides Senpai. 

A best friend. A confidante. A partner. Those words could describe her. I trusted her with my love of Senpai. She supported me when I...got rid of my opponents.

She was there. At all of my killings. Even this one.

As usual, the blood soaking through my clothes was lukewarm. Still fresh.

The knife in my grip was cold. 

Ironic.

The body on the ground wasn't all that special. Dressed up and filled with joy that Senpai had finally agreed on a date.

I kneeled down besides the dying girl and said everything that I wanted to ever since I saw her the day she showed up to school, in Senpai's arms.

"You know...Senpai didn't really love you. Everything was just a show of pity. Him feeding you. Him helping you. Everything. You're a nobody that just happened to walk into his life at the right moment. A poor girl who doesn't have any friends. Who thinks she actually had a shot. Pathetic. Senpai only loves me and I love him too. It was a good plan. Using me to get close to Senpai. Too bad it didn't work. Well...it wouldn't have mattered. Senpai only notices me. Not you or anyone else."

I stood up from my crouched position and turned to walk away.

"Sen...pai..."

Cute. Calling for help even with her last breath. Never was much of a leader that one. Always following.

"I'll bring some flowers to your funeral. Roses. Right? You always hated lilies. To be honest, you really should have changed your name."

I left her there. A dying Lily. Wilted. Never to be noticed.


End file.
